


Full Circle

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flashbacks, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Set after the events of the Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series novels, although the only really relevant piece of information is that Atlantis has returned to the Pegasus galaxy. Shortly after the battle with Queen Death, Lorne reflects on how he came to Atlantis.
Relationships: Evan Lorne & Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 22
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Full Circle

Evan Lorne zipped his coat a bit tighter. The city’s new location closer to the equator was warmer, but still a bit colder than he preferred. Despite living in Colorado Springs for several years, Lorne never quite acclimated to the cold, preferring the milder weather of his hometown of San Francisco. As his gaze took in the view of the spires of Atlantis, he spotted two silhouettes standing close together on the senior officers’ balcony several levels above. Carter and O’Neill. General O’Neill was scheduled to leave through the gate in a few hours, Carter and the _Hammond,_ soon after.

He shifted, taking his weight off of his casted leg to lean on his walking stick. He’d been surprised when O’Neill had given him a choice to stay in Atlantis or recuperate back on Earth. Standard Air Force policy dictated the seriously injured would be sent home and reassessed. But then again, O’Neill rarely did anything by the book.

The door to his balcony opened and closed quickly. Teyla Emmagan joined him at the rail. “May I join you? Or am I interrupting?”

He smiled at Teyla, “Seems we’ve been displaced from our usual brooding spot.” He looked up to where O’Neill and Carter stood, not quite touching.

Teyla followed his gaze and chuckled. “Theirs is not an easy path. I could never begrudge them snatching a few moments of intimacy.”

“Teyla …”

She waved off his warning. “Colonel Carter has explained the rules to me. I would never jeopardize our friendship by betraying her confidence. But, as you’ve worked with them both for several years, I presume you are aware of their engagement.”

Lorne nodded, thinking back to when he first realized there was some truth to the gossip that had always permeated the SGC. “Did I ever tell you the story of how General O’Neill convinced me to go to Atlantis?”

“You didn’t wish to come?”

“I hadn’t considered it. The SGC was already more than I had ever imagined.”

“But you are a natural carrier of the ATA gene, are you not? I thought Elizabeth had all of the gene carriers reassigned?”

Lorne chuckled. “Elizabeth may have been very persuasive, but General O’Neill had the final say on all transfer requests. He insisted that assignment to Atlantis be voluntary, particularly in the early days.”

“Interesting. John said that General O’Neill gave him an ultimatum—but sometimes John needs a strong push in the right direction.” She grinned knowingly.

Lorne was not about to open that can of worms as Sheppard was his CO. Besides, Teyla was a good match for John. “Were you aware Sam had been engaged to someone else a few years ago?” At Teyla’s nod, he continued, “Well, it was at Carter’s engagement party to the cop …”

* * *

O’Malley’s bar was particularly crowded on this Friday evening. Lorne wasn’t much for bars, especially on the weekend, but there had been a not so subtle note pinned to his locker reminding him of tonight’s party. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed his gift on the table next to the bar. The presents were still wrapped, so Lorne wasn’t overly late. Perhaps he could wish the happy couple well and leave without anyone noticing.

An inebriated Dr. Jackson with a sober and somber Teal’c in tow, put that idea to rest. “Lorne! Don’t move the presents! Their positions must be photographed and documented first. They’re not just rocks!”

Lorne rolled his eyes. Jackson was never going to let him forget that incident, despite the passage of almost two years. Besides, O’Neill had sort of sided with him. Still, best to play nice with the intoxicated archaeologist. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Dr. Jackson.”

“Gud.” Daniel stumbled forward and would have crashed into the table if not for the quick reflexes of his Jaffa teammate. “Daniel Jackson, it is time to go.” He nodded to Lorne as he dragged the man towards the exit.

He spotted Lt. Colonel Carter and the man he presumed was her fiancé, in a crowd of civilians playing pool. _Must be the cop’s friends._ Lorne had never met Detective Pete Shanahan, but he’d heard the gossip around the SGC. Sam could do so much better. He shook his head and ordered a beer. He would stay for one drink and see if he could catch a moment with Carter alone. A group of college kids shoved their way up to the bar, jostling everyone within a five-foot radius. Maybe he should look for a table.

General Jack O’Neill sat alone in a booth in the back corner, as far away from both the bar and the pool table as possible. He looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else, and Lorne suspected the man felt the same. O’Neill inclined his head to the seat across from him, which Lorne figured was either an invitation or an order.

“Sir.”

“Have a seat Lorne. The place is packed.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I, uh, don’t want to intrude …”

O’Neill waved off the apology and fished an imaginary something out of his dark beer. Laughter and a feminine squeal erupted from the area by the pool table. O’Neill glanced over and then returned to scowling at his drink. Lorne didn’t know the general well enough for small talk, but he felt he owed it to the man to try and distract him. “Sir, may I ask you something?”

O’Neill sighed, and for a moment, Lorne thought he’d made a mistake. Obviously, the man wanted to be left alone. But then O’Neill surprised him. “You want to know why I’ve scheduled a meeting without the rest of your team?”

Everyone had warned him O’Neill was way smarter than he let on. ‘Uh, yes, sir.”

“Evan, where do you see yourself in the next few years?”

“Sir?”

O’Neill looked him straight in the eye. “Sheppard needs a second. I think it would be good for your career.”

“I”m being transferred, sir?”

O’Neill shook his head. “Not unless you want it. You’ve been with us for what, about two years?”

“Yes, sir.” Lorne felt butterflies in his stomach. _Had he pissed O’Neill off? Was this a punishment for that incident with Jackson? But, O’Neill said he had a choice._ His confusion must have shown on his face because the general’s expression softened.

“You’re a scientist. A geologist, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sheppard could use someone that has a scientific background as well as experience leading a team. And to be honest, there are already a lot of folks with more experience and years in service here. Think about it.” He rose to his feet as a pretty brunette in a tight pink sweater approached.

“General O’Neill. I’m Kerry Johnson, I hope I am not interrupting, but I was hoping you had a few moments?”

After they left, Lorne noticed Carter was still surrounded by her fiancé and his friends. Following O’Neill’s lead, he left a few bills on the table for a tip and headed out for the evening. He had a lot to think about before Tuesday’s meeting.

* * *

“Kerry Johnson? I think Colonel Carter has mentioned her once or twice. Didn’t she date General O’Neill?”

Lorne raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I’m not sure. She was the liaison from the CIA, but I only saw her a few times on base.”

Teyla looked a little abashed. “Forgive me. I was unaware that Ms. Johnson’s relationship with General O’Neill was undisclosed.”

Lorne placed a hand on her forearm. “Don’t worry about it, Teyla. It was a strange time. But they managed to come through it alright, even if it meant we all walked on eggshells.”

Teyla asked, “What made you decide to take the Atlantis offer? You mentioned General O’Neill was the first to bring it up but did something happen during your meeting?”

“Crap started hitting the fan with the Goa’uld and the Replicators. Then Colonel Carter’s father passed. The meeting had been postponed or canceled so many times that, in all honesty, I had forgotten about it. A few days before General O’Neill left to take the post at Homeworld Command, he summoned me to his office. I hadn’t managed to come to parade rest in front of his desk before he barked, ‘I need that answer, now.’”

Teyla laughed. “That sounds like General O’Neill.”

Lorne shook his head. “I had no idea what the man was talking about, so I stood there with my mouth hanging open.”

“What did O’Neill say?”

“Damn it, Lorne. You’ve had weeks to think this over. Atlantis, yes or no?”

“Yes, sir,” I said.

“Good. The _Daedelus_ leaves tomorrow at 22:00 hours.”

“Sir?”

“Dismissed.”

As I reached the door, he called out, “Good job, Major.”

“So he did, how is the expression, twist your arm?”

“As only O’Neill can.” Lorne laughed. “The funny thing is, if the meeting had gone as scheduled, I would have turned it down. But the man was right. Atlantis has been good for me.”

“And now?”

“General O’Neill gave me a choice. I could return to Earth and be reassessed after my leg has mended, or I could stay here on Atlantis.”

“And what have you decided?”

“Atlantis is my home. I had the chance to spend time with my family when the city was stuck on Earth. I still miss them, but Atlantis is where I belong.”

“I am glad. And I am sure John will be too.”

They looked up to see O’Neill brush the arm of Carter before the two returned inside.

“I am glad they’ve found a way to be together,” Teyla said as she helped Lorne back inside.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/Challenges:
> 
> fffc s.89 - Something new. I've never written a Stargate story from Evan Lorne's POV.


End file.
